Zeref
Powers & Stats Tier: 6-C, possibly higher Name: Zeref Dragneel Origin: Fairy Tail Age: '''Approximately 400 Years '''Classification: Human, Mage Powers and Abilities: '''Enhanced Durability, Speed, Reflexes, Mastery of the black arts. Death magic, Immortality Type 1, Time Manipulation, Invulnerability with a shield of decay surrounding his body, Can summon multiple demons he created from his Book of Zeref. '''Weaknesses:His magic is significantly held down by the negative emotions of people as long as he bares the burden of humanity to atone for his sins. After the timeskip it's shown he no longer feels the need to bare this burden as long as the world resents him and thus resenting humanity. Destructive Capacity: '''At least Island level+', possibly higher (stated to be capable of destroying all of humanity on his lonesome) His Death Magic also ignores conventional durability to an extent '''Speed: '''At least '''Hypersonic+' Durability: '''At least '''Island level+, decaying shields and immortality make him hard to kill Range: '''Hundreds of meters with death magic '''Intelligence: Highly intelligent, Has centuries worth of knowledge, also having mastered all of the Blacks Arts at a very young age and creating thousands of demons Powers and Abilities: Black Arts (黒い魔法 Kuroi Mahō): The most dangerous and darkest type of magic in the series. Zeref's Magic Power is enormous; so enormous, in fact, that he cannot consciously control his own, Zeref's lack of control over his Black Arts seems to come from his emotional state. His Magic becomes uncontrollable and randomly bursts outward, killing all those around him, but, when he no longer cares about others, he gains complete control over his Magic, and becomes the ruthless, cold-hearted killer spoken of in legend.According to Arcadios, * Death Magic (死の魔法 Shi no Mahō): Death Magic is a Black Art that allows Zeref to kill any living thing he desires. This Magic seems to be uncontrollable at times, causing it to burst out randomly, killing anything within a certain radius around him. However, when Zeref forgets the value of, and no longer cares about, a human life, he can fully control his Death Magic. Certain Magic Items can protect people from Death Magic, such as Natsu Dragneel's scarf. * Death Wave: This usage of this spell creates a dark wave that kills everything in the user's immediate vicinity. * Death Orb: A spell that creates a dark mass in a formation of a ball, when used, destroys everything in its path. *:* Death Pillar: Zeref swipes both of his arms in a circular motion until the bottom of his hands meet. The hand on top has the index and middle fingers pointing upwards, while the other hand has the little and index fingers pointing downwards. While doing this, he is surrounded by a dark aura.This spell creates a huge vertical explosion, and it's blast radius is seemingly controllable. It was used to kill Hades. * Living Magic (生活魔法 Seikatsu Mahō):A very ancient, long-forgotten form of Magic that breathes life into an object. Some of Zeref's creations are sentient, and seek to further Zeref's former, as-of-yet unknown, evil desires. Most of the beings that Zeref created were Demons. :* Nemesis: This spell creates Demons from rubble. It can create an entire army of Demons with just a few rocks. This spell was used by Hades while battling Fairy Tail. A spell from Volume 4 Verse 20 of one of the Books of Zeref. * Immobilization Magic: A Black Art of Zeref's that allows him to freeze time for all except those he specifically chooses to remain mobile. After casting this Magic, the surrounding area and all those affected by the Magic appear inverted in color, whilst those unaffected remain as they are. * '''Aura of Black Arts: '''A passive, invisible shield made out of Death Magic surrounding Zeref in which protects him from incoming attacks, As shown when Natsu Dragneel attempted to attack him with a handblade. in which it instantly vaporized on contact with it.